Everything Good Starts With Ramen
by The-Irving
Summary: Several girls visit the Ramen Shop. Little do they know that love awaits them afterward. Rated T for some suggesive themes. NarutoHinata. InoSakuraSasuke. TenTenNeji. AnkoKakashi.


-1**Everything Good Starts With Ramen**

Chapter 1:A Naruto/Hinata fanfic.

Hi, this is The-Irving. This is my second fanfic to be put on and unlike my other one, this is a romance fanfic. And, just in case anyone was wondering, I may or may not continue my One Piece fanfic. I've been busy a lot, but I felt like I needed to write this. This is a fanfic where each different chapter tells a story that started at the Ramen Shop ,and all the chapters connect somehow, so keep an eye out for connections. The first chapter is Naruto/Hinata. The second will be Sakura/Ino/Sasuke. The third will be Ten-Ten/Neji. The last will be Anko/Kakashi. Enjoy.

All characters, locations, etc. in this fanfic were created by Masashi Kishimoto, creator of Naruto.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. Hinata had just woken up, and was taking a walk around Konoha village. She decided to stop by the Ichiraku Ramen Shop for an early bowl of ramen. After all, ramen is Naruto's favorite food. She thought she might as well start eating it, too.

She turned the corner, and to her surprise, there was already a line out the door, for at least a block. Interestingly enough, all the customers were women. Hinata walked to the back of the line, where Ino, a fellow Genin, was already waiting. "Wh..wh..why is there such a big line?" stuttered Hinata to Ino.

"Get with the program, princess!" snapped Ino. "Ichiraku made a new diet ramen for women. Girls like me are crazy about it. After all, what girl doesn't like to stay slim for they're hunnies? Of course, you know what I'm talking about, right? You're sort of a girl, I guess."

Hinata put her arms over her face to stop herself from crying. She was planning on running away, but then considered what Ino had said. Maybe she should go on a diet. For Naruto, of course. Although, Hinata thought Ino could've been a little nicer about it.

An hour passed. More and more people lined up behind Hinata. The line barely moved. Finally, Hinata got to the entrance of the Ramen Shop. She went in and sat in the far-right seat. In the other corner, Ino and Sakura seemed to be arguing about Sasuke. Next to them, Ten-Ten was eating some diet ramen in what seemed to be a very bad mood. Outside of the Ramen Shop, she heard some woman screaming her head off at soething. It almost sounded like Anko.

Hinata ordered a bowl of diet ramen and ate in silence, thinking about different ways to approach Naruto. She was in love with him, and could never get him out of her head, although she doubted Naruto knew about her secret crush. One minute later, Hinata spun around to see Ino hurl a bowl of ramen at Sakura. Sakura ducked just in time, but the bowl went over Saukra and at Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten, being the great female Genin she is, ducked, like Sakura. Hinata, though, didn't duck. Ramen splashed all over her face. The broth dripped down into her jacket. Noodles and beef strips were in her hair. The shop was silent, until Hinata stormed out of the shop, crying. She was sobbing so much, she didn't notice Naruto, until she ran straight into him.

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto. "You smell delicious!" he exclaimed, sniffing her broth-soaked shirt and ramen-covered hair. Hinata blushed slightly.

"I…I..um…" muttered Hinata, too embarrassed to say full sentences.

"Wow, you're a mess." said Naruto. He grabbed her hand. "Here, you can come to my house and wash off." offered Naruto, pulling Hinata to his small house.

Hinata turned a very bright shade of red. "_Bathing…at Naruto's house?" _she thought. Although hesitant, she decided to go. Part of her wanted to die of embarrassment, but the other part actually felt overjoyed to go.

Once they got to Naruto's house, he showed her to the bath. "Here," he said. "I'm gonna stop at your house and pick up some clothes for you." he said. He then went away. Hinata took of her clothes, and turned on the water. She then laid down in the bathtub and let the water cover her. Minutes went by, but it felt like hours. It seemed like a fantasy to be bathing in Naruto's house. Meanwhile, the water kept running. All of a sudden, the cold water went away. The water became entirely hot, almost boiling. Hinata jumped out of the bath, out of instinct. She ran out of the bathroom, into the living room, and into Naruto.

"Um..are you okay, Hinata?" asked Naruto, holding a new pair of clothes (a miniskirt, a tight, black shirt, and some undies). In the end, Naruto couldn't find Hinata's house, so he asked Ten-Ten to go to the women's department of a store and pick out some clothes. Naruto then looked at Hinata, from top to bottom. "Um…Hinata, I hope you know you're still naked." he said, blushing a tiny bit.

Hinata looked at herself, and almost died of embarrassment. She covered her face to hide her embarrassment, but then realized something. What she had went through today couldn't possibly get more embarrassing, no matter what happened, so she decided to take a chance. She ran up to Naruto and kissed him hard on the lips. Surprisingly enough, without saying a word, Naruto returned the kiss and hugged Hinata tightly. They both sank to the floor, kissing the whole time.

_"This has been a perfect day." _thought Hinata.

* * *

Okay, well that's the end of chapter one. I hope to make chapter two soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

By the way, I'm new to making romance fanfics. I hope this was a good start.


End file.
